


shitty fanfic I wrote forever ago

by PrinceMichael



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMichael/pseuds/PrinceMichael
Summary: Romans a trans bitch like myself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora was a girl. She was Thomas's feminine side! She was romantic and creative and loved girly things!! It was impossible for her to be a boy, right?

Thomas was in the living room with Joan and a Talyn. They were working on the next Sanders Sides video, and Aurora was providing dramatic read throughs of her lines.  
"No! You're gonna saddle up, see the sights, and ride it into the night!" She yelled.  
Logan, who was also there, said, "You're mixing metaphors. We're talking about a car, not a horse."  
"Okay, Logan, a car- your example- is a man made method of transportation. Meaning, it is designed to take you where you want to go!" Aurora said, making bunny hop hand motions. "It's not a trophy, it has a purpose. Your body-" she motioned towards Thomas, "should be treated the same way. As a vessel, that takes you where you want to go, in life! Ha! I never fail to impress myself!" She grinned. Joan wrote something in the script.  
As they finished up the dialogue, Logan and Aurora went back into the mindscape. They would be called back in a moment to test some lines, so they didn't do anything that would take a long time. Logan was looking at wikipedia (though there couldn't be more much to read through) and Aurora was scrolling through her Instagram, exhausted. She hadn't slept in two nights in a row. Patton usually didn't mind her laying in his lap, so she did.   
Aurora was running through a forest, towards a huge castle. It was like the one in Sleeping Beauty, thorns on thick vines. She hacked her way through with a sword, a dragon appearing. Her sword was dull, but she managed to fight the beast. She ducked and turned and jabbed and fought. The monster breathed fire and Aurora felt her hair being singed off, almost to the scalp by the time she put it out. She'd deal with cutting it cuter later. Her blade made its way into the dragon's heart, and she climbed over its body towards the castle.  
The beautifully carved doors flew open at barely a touch, and all of her friends were there, asleep. The knight ran through the castle, making it to the tower. Who was the sleeping beauty going to be this time? The steps were big and circular, so Aurora was dizzy by the time she found the room. Making her way up to the room, she saw herself in a mirror that was next to the door. Hair short, with a white dress and a red sash, dirt and smoke and ash all over her face. She almost looked like a boy.  
The prince, or, the princess, looked exactly like her. It was her. Her own brown hair delicately placed on her rising and falling chest, a pink dress on with flowers in her limp hands. Aurora- the awake one- walked over to the girl, and placed a light kiss on her mouth. The girl opened her eyes. "Roman?" she muttered. Before Aurora could respond, she woke up with a blanket on her shoulders.  
Patton had taken off her shoes- the red shiny ones from Kinky Boots- and eased a pillow under her head. He'd even charged her phone. "Afternoon," he said, kissing her forehead. She mumbled something about five more minutes and burrowed her head in the pillow. The moralistic side ran his fingers through her hair. "You've been asleep for five hours," he sighed, looking at Virgil for help.  
"Do you want to paint my nails?" That got her attention.   
"More than just solid purple?" Aurora said, sitting up.  
"Fine," Virgil said. The shorter jumped up and grabbed Virgil into a hug, then sprinting off to go get nail polish. She came back with black, purple, white, and variety of other colors. As she moved the tiny brush along Virgil's nails, her mind wandered. Who was Roman? Was he another side like Deceit? What did that dream mean?  
"Is there a side named Roman?" Aurora asked, glancing up at Virgil.  
"Not that I know of. Maybe he's new?" Virgil responded, shaking his hand in the air. Aurora shrugged and continued painting tiny storms. As she was finishing up, Patton came into the room. "Dinner's ready!" He smiled. The two sides got up and walked over to the table.   
Patton, like always, made an amazing dinner, but Aurora couldn't let the dream go.  
They finished dinner, and Aurora went to her room- she needed time to think. Something felt wrong and she couldn't quite place it. She opened the castle-like doors and stepped into the Disney princess room. She fell onto the bed and tried to figure out was wasn't right. Was it a story? Was it the script? Aurora got up and went to her dresser, changing into something more comfortable than the dress. As she glimpsed herself in the mirror, she paused.  
Her hair was still under her shirt, creating an illusion that it was shorter. The shirt she wore didn't show her chest well, and her makeup was smudged. It didn't feel completely right, but it was definitely better. Her mind immediately went to Joan and Talyn.   
"Oh, no," she whispered to her reflection. "I'm Roman."


	2. Mmmm part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch

Aurora stood in the mirror, in absolute shock. There was no way! She wasn't a boy! She couldn't! It was just a dream. That was it! She was Aurora, the feminine side, the only girl. She couldn't be trans! Although, whenever Joan or Talyn are doubting themselves because of being feminine or masculine or something Thomas always tells them that they can still be nonbinary! That it doesn't matter what they like! Could that be the same for Aurora?  
Aurora scolded herself for something. She didn't know what for, but it didn't matter. Maybe she could go to Logan for some books, to see if she relates to anything in them? But then that would make Logan suspicious. She needed an excuse, but would Logan buy it? Could she sneak in? That wouldn't be hard, and Logan would be happy that she was trying to learn something new.  
She opened her door and silently creeped towards the library. If anyone was in the hallways she would be screwed. The library's doors were wide open, Logan nowhere in sight.  
Aurora tip-toed into the library, and felt her heart drop at how big it was. She'd never be able to find anything. Unless Logan had it organized perfectly, which he usually did. Most of it was nonfiction, but how did Logan organize it? He probably used the Dewey decimal system, like every library. She looked around for a computer. That would make her job so much easier.  
To her right, there was a circular table with three computers. Aurora went to the nearest one and turned it on. It was already on the page for the library. She entered the keyword and made her way over to the section she needed.  
How many books could she take without Logan noticing? How many could she force herself to read through? How would she get all those books to her room? What if Logan found her? Aurora grabbed as many books as she could and sprinted to her room, slamming the door shut. She sighed in relief and dropped the dozen or so books she had.  
She read the books all night, almost falling asleep in places. Logan usually had a decent sleep schedule so after she finished the twelve she had, she went to the library for more. Most of them said the same things. When it was light enough outside to seem a decent time to wake up, she went to the kitchen for coffee after covering up the bags under her eyes with makeup.   
Virgil was already there, still half asleep. He usually got more sleep than the creative side, but not by much. He'd fall asleep but wake up thirty minutes later, then falling back asleep. She knew because of how many times he'd fallen asleep to Disney marathons.  
"Why are you awake?" He muttered sleepily.  
"I should be asking you the same, Finding Emo," Aurora said, already handing him a coffee cup. "You're nail polish is chipped."  
"I pick at it when I'm anxious."  
"I painted them yesterday."  
"I'm always anxious."  
Aurora sighed and stuck her tongue out at Virgil, causing him to snort and do the Friends insult hand thingy. She opened the fridge and grabbed the vanilla ice cream, dumping three spoonfuls in her coffee and stirring.  
"Chug it!" Virgil whispered.  
She glared at Virgil.  
"I bet you aren't brave enough to do it."   
Aurora downed it in seconds, flipping Virgil off the entire time and refusing to break eye contact. She was trying not to pay attention to her burning mouth. "I do what I want, People Poison," she said. The fridge didn't have anything particularly good, but she did find something perfect.  
"Hey I bet you won't eat this sandwich I found in the fridge, from like, a week ago. Is that raw egg?" she said, challenging Virgil.  
"Can't you get sick from that?"   
"Are you too chicken?" Aurora teased.  
Virgil grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite. Raw egg and everything. He looked like he was going to throw up.  
For the next couple of hours, Aurora and Virgil watched Disney movies- but to Virgil's surprise, she didn't want to watch Sleeping Beauty.  
"Who took my books!" Logan yelled from the library.  
Aurora went pale as Logan, furious, stomped into the room. "What books?" Virgil asked, feeling Aurora's nervousness. Aurora shook her head infinitesimally. The darker side started coughing, then sprinted to the bathroom. Logan chased after him. Aurora silently thanked Virgil and sped to her room, grabbing the books, and shoving them in Patton's room.  
After making her way back into the room, Logan was going to Patton's room. He would brush it off as Patton wanting to help Joan and Talyn. She was about to go to her room, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Virgil.  
"I'm not going to ask any questions about the books, but I want you to know I'm here for anything you need," he said. Aurora smiled and buried herself into Virgil's chest. "Do you know how to cut hair?"


End file.
